


white as snow

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, lactation mention, omega jack daniels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: It was just Jack’s luck that he would go into heat on a mission.





	white as snow

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is rlly bad im sorry i just wnated to write it.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @heggsys

            It was just Jack’s luck that he would go into heat on a mission.

            He tried to sit away as far as he could away from Merlin, screwing himself into a tight ball, hoping it would keep the alpha from noticing that there was a large amount of slick soaking his ski suit, and the smell of desperate omega.

            He sat there, curled up in the corner, as Merlin tried to contact Kingsman, and tried to get a fire going in the chimney.

            It was supposed to be a simple mission. Hart, Eggsy, Merlin, and himself were supposed to go to Italy, and retrieve something for . . . someone. But of course, everything had to go tits up, and they had somehow gotten separated. Merlin and himself had arrived at the rendezvous point an hour ago, and there was still no sign of the other two agents. Not to mention that shit had gotten worse, and there had been a small avalanche, barricading them inside. They could escape if they wanted or needed too, but it still wasn’t an ideal situation.

            As his body shook, Jack’s eyes followed Merlin. His mouth watered at the smell of the alpha, and his body was desperately begging for him, but he knew he couldn’t have him. His breath hitched as Merlin turned towards him, his eyes hard. “I can’t get through to Galahad or Bedivere. Arthur wasn’t much fucking help. We’re stuck here till morning.”

            Jack nodded, and curled up tighter on himself.

            Merlin watched him, then glanced at the fire. “If you’re cold, you should move to the fire. I don’t need you getting sick.”

            Jack’s cunt convulsed. He held in a moan, and he shook his head. “No. I’m good. Just leave me over here,” he said, and didn’t flinch as his voice trembled, which was a dead giveaway that something was wrong.

            Before Jack could protest, Merlin had rose to his feet and was quickly approaching him. “You’re shaking like a leaf. Something is wrong, and I don’t know—” he abruptly stopped, and his pupils dilated. The sight caused Jack to groan.

            “You’re in heat,” Merlin said matter-of-factly. “I . . . were you just going to hide this from me until your scent became undisguisable? Which would cause me to go into a blurry fucking rage and . . .” The corner of his mouth twitched, showing his distaste. “Is that what you were going to do?”

            “No!” Jack yelped, as Merlin continued forward, kneeling in front of him. “I-I was going to lock myself in the next room once you smelled it. I would never put myself or you in that sort of situation. I promise.” His body was begging for him to apologize, to get on his hands and knees, and suck this alpha’s cock, to show him that he was sorry.

            “No need to apologize,” Merlin said softly. “I know you weren’t going to do that . . .” he drew off, his eyes running up and down Jack’s body. Unconsciously, Jack unfolded his body, and spread his legs a little bit. “You know it isn’t good to go through heat with an alpha in the same house as you.”

            Jack swallowed. “I do.”

            “I . . . If you want, I can help you will it.”

            Jack wanted to scream yes. He wanted to yell it to the heavens and cry, before launching himself onto Merlin. But he held himself back. “You don’t have too,” he said, honestly, “I’m not on birth control either, so there’s a high risk of me getting pregnant . . .” It took him a moment to realize that it was his omega brain talking, and not the logical part of him. “Fuck. Sorry. Scratch that.” He placed a hand over his stomach as his body unfurled. When Merlin caught sight of the wet spot, he moaned, which caused more slick to rush from Jack’s cunt. “My ovaries are so badly damaged from the work we do that Ginger is fairly sure it will never sustain life again. So . . . never mind, you don’t have to worry about it. If you’re okay with it, you can help me, because I have no quarrels about it.”

            Merlin nodded, and he slowly moved forward. His hands were hesitant as he began to help Jack strip. He gasped softly as Jack pushed down the top of his ski suit, revealing a large blue bruise blooming across his shoulder. Merlin’s hands reached out, and his fingertips gently brushed it. “You can still get pregnant,” he muttered, pressing down lightly on the bruise, “If you couldn’t, there wouldn’t even be a bruise here.”

            “I know,” Jack mumbled, as he began to push at Merlin’s clothes. “But it’s so light, it might as well not even be here.”

            The darker the bruise during your heat, the higher your fertility. It was the easiest way to tell if you were born barren or not, or if you even have the chance of producing a kid. Once upon a time, this bruise hadn’t been so light. But now he was old, and his ovaries had been damaged, so it had faded.

            It left a bitter taste in Jack’s mouth. He had always wanted kids, God _knew_ he wanted them. But then you had omegas like Eggsy and Tequila, who didn’t even want kids—at least, not right now—and they had bruises as black as the night. They were pique fertility, and they weren’t even going to use it.

            It made Jack sad.

            Merlin was fully naked, as was Jack. Merlin was staring down between Jack’s legs, before he reached out to touch. He gently touched Jack’s cock, rolling the microscopic thing between his fingers, before he glanced down. Nestled beneath his useless cock, was a sopping wet cunt. “You’re so gorgeous,” he muttered, before laying flat on his stomach between Jack’s legs.

            Jack’s legs jerked a bit in surprise. No alpha had ever gone down on him. He swallowed harshly, and put a hand on Merlin’s head as the alpha began to finger him experimentally.

            “You said earlier, that your womb would never be able to give life again?” Merlin asked, pulling his fingers back, and purring in approval as a string of slick came with it. “Which means you’ve been pregnant before.”

            Jack winced a little bit, but it changed into a moan as Merlin began to finger him again. “Yes,” he muttered. Without waiting for Merlin to ask more, he continued, “I was pregnant when my wife died. At first, it had been fine. But my grief and agony over her death caused me to miscarry . . . Then I got pregnant again when an alpha convinced me it was a good idea to allow him to help me through my heat. At first, I was able to hide it from him. Then someone found out, and told him. When I refused to marry him, he got angry and left. The next time I saw him was after I had given birth to my daughter, and he was with his lawyer. He demanded that I gave her over. I refused, and . . . and I tried to fight it. But the court ruled in his favor.” He tried desperately focus on the good things Merlin was making him feel, but his heart ached at the thought of his daughter. He knew he was oversharing, but he couldn’t help it. “I don’t even know if she’s still alive.”

            Merlin growled in dismay, and he leaned his head down, gently pressing his forehead against the tender skin above his womb. “Fuck, Whiskey, I’m so sorry. If I could, I would have fucking killed that piece of shit.”

            Jack’s stomach fluttered at the thought. The idea of this strong, attractive alpha taking down the man who had hurt him most . . . it was incredibly endearing, and made Jack want to expose his neck to him. Forcing himself to find proper words other then _I love you_ , he said, “Jack.”

            Merlin frowned, looking up at him as he crooked his fingers inside of Jack. “I’m sorry?”

            “My name. It’s Jack. I figured if we’re going to have sex with each other, better know each other by first names, yeah?” he said, breathily as he ground his hips down on Merlin’s fingers. “It’s going to be a little awkward calling _Whiskey_ in the middle of my heat, isn’t it?”

            The corner of Merlin’s lips twitched. “I suppose so.”

            Anxiously, Jack watched as Merlin removed his fingers. He chewed on his lip, and went, “Do I get a name? Or do I have to call you Merlin?”

            “My name is Hamish,” he said, before he dove between Jack’s legs, and his tongue licked at his slits. Jack’s head went back immediately as Merlin’s—no, _Hamish’s_ —tongue went between his folds, and began to lap at the inside of his cunt. He gasped, and he jerked his hips against Merlin’s face. The man prevented him from doing so, by holding his hips down.

            Jack could feel the alpha smiling against his cunt as he ate him out. It had been _years_ since Jack had been intimate with someone, so he didn’t last very long against Hamish’s tongue.

            He inhaled sharply, and his face turned red as he came against the man’s face. It had barely even been a minute. He covered his face with his hands, as he heard Hamish let out a chuckle, and rise from his spot between his legs.

            Hamish softly grabbed his wrists, and pulled his hands away from his face. Jack wanted to protest, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hamish kissing him. It was soft, gentle, reassuring. Jack moaned softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling them tightly together.

            He felt Hamish’s hand go between his legs, and rub gently at his cunt. Jack’s legs trembled as he did so. “You haven’t been touched in a while, have you?” he asked. When Jack shook his head no, Merlin bent down and gently licked at his throat. “How long has it been?”

            “I . . . well . . .” Jack began, eyebrows furrowing together. “I’m forty. When I had my daughter, I was twenty-seven . . . So . . . about thirteen years?” He watched Hamish’s eyes darken at the thought.

            “That explains how you came so quickly . . .” he muttered, as he began to undress. Jack’s mouth watered at the bulge in his pants, and he nearly came again when Hamish pulled his cock out of his trousers. He didn’t even push his pants the rest of the way down, they just hung loosely around his hips as Hamish pulled him close, and lined the head of his cock up with his hole.

            He reached a hand up, gently cupping Jack’s face as he stared down at Hamish’s cock. Jack’s eyes darted upwards. “I’ll try to go slow the first time around.”

            Jack shook his head, and pressed their foreheads together. “Fuck me as hard as you can,” he whispered, eyes closing.

            A growl rumbled through Merlin’s chest, and Jack threw his head back, screaming in pleasure as Hamish rammed his cock inside of him. Jack wrapped his legs around Hamish’s hips, forcing him in deeper, and he held on desperately.

            Hamish went still, his hands ghosting over Jack’s hips as the omega began to violently tremble. Not having sex with anyone for over thirteen years made you forget what it was like to be full, to be stretched to the max.

            Jack tried to get his breathing under control, as Hamish kissed his shoulder softly. Once he got it under control, he leaned his head back against the wall. He slowly began to rock his hips, forcing him deep inside of him.

            Merlin took this as a sign that it was all right to go, and he gently pulled out, before jerking his hips back in.

 

 

            It took three full days for Hart and Eggsy to reach them. They had gotten lucky that this safe house had _some_ food in it, and that Hamish had the foresight to pack some food in his own supplies.

            Three days full days meant three full days fucking without any condoms, and birth control. With the amount of cum that came from Hamish’s cock—which was an awful lot, it was like a Peter North porno—and the fact Jack had caught himself shifting his hips so they were at an angle, allowing the cum to slowly slide into his womb, the chance of him getting pregnant was _awfully_ high.

            The two of them didn’t speak after the mission was over and they had been rescued by the other two agents. Hart had tried to ask some questions—the cabin _reeked_ of omega pheromones—but both of them had cut him off. Fuck, the two of them didn’t even speak during the debrief, or during the goodbyes.

            Jack had just given him a sad look, and disappeared onto the jet. Hamish had remained as steel gazed as ever.

            Hesitantly, Jack put a hand on his stomach. He had a feeling he was pregnant. Fuck . . . they fucked a lot those three days. Four times a day at minimum. There was no way. There was no fucking way that he wasn’t.

            He looked up nervously as Ginger entered the room. When Jack had come to her, expressing his concerns, she had brushed it off. Said it was nothing, and that he should only worry if he’s showing symptoms.

            But when he told her just how _much_ they had done it . . . well. She had taken blood and urine samples right away.

            The alpha’s bottom lip was bleeding. She had bitten through it. All of Jack’s worst fears were confirmed right then.

            “I’m pregnant,” he said.

            She nodded.

            He closed his eyes, and let out a shaky breath, clutching the fabric above his stomach. _Pregnant_. Those were words he thought he’d never utter again, and the prospect terrified him. He had too many bad experiences with being pregnant that the thought of putting another child through all of that was just . . . too much.

            Not to mention he had no idea what he was going to tell Merlin.

            “You need to tell Merlin,” Ginger said softly, jerking Jack out of his thoughts.

            He stared at her, wide-eyed, before he shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

            “He’s going to wonder why you’re out of the field.”

            “He’s not going to wonder about _jack shit_ because you’re not going to let them know I’m out of the field,” Jack said, shaking his head, and pushing himself off of the examination table.

            She shook her head at him. “Whiskey, I know you’re scared about this turning out like previous occasions, but it’s not. Merlin isn’t like that. He’ll want to be in the kid’s life, but he won’t take them from you. You need to tell him.”

            “Fuck you,” he snapped angrily, his hands balling into fists. “Don’t tell me what I need to do. Maybe I don’t want him in this kid’s life? Fuck you.”

            Her eyebrows furrowed together, concerned. “You’re really going to do that to him? Not let him know that he has a kid, not let him know they even _exist_? Is that what you’re really going to do? You’re going to do what that previous alpha did to you, to him?”

            Okay, _that_ fucking stung. He jerked his gaze away. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. All I know is that _you_ aren’t going to tell me what it is.” With that said, he turned and stormed out of medical, angrily heading upstairs. What was supposed to be a nice, joyous moment, had become clouded with stress and anger.

            Truth be told, Jack didn’t know _what_ he was going to do. He was pissed off, yes, and he was nervous about letting Merlin know, but to be honest, he _wanted_ the alpha in his life. Not necessarily romantically—at least, not right now—but if he actually gave birth to this kid, he wanted him there. He didn’t want to be like the previous sire to his kid. But he was just . . .

            Scared.

 

 

            A month had passed since Jack had found out he was pregnant, and he was starting to show. He stood in front of the mirror. From the front, he looked . . . relatively normal.

            He turned to the side, and he immediately flinched. His bump was so fucking obvious, and just . . . God. He was fucking fat. Not to mention his fucking chest hurt, and there were mornings he woke up with his nipples leaking. He fucking _hated_ it.

            He touched his bump, and he burst into tears. He lowered himself to the floor, and curled up into a ball. God, he felt so fucking gross, and _alone_ and just . . . He was regretting this. He was starting to regret ever thinking this was a good idea.

            He thought about the fact that he hadn’t told Merlin, and he didn’t know if _that_ would make him feel better, if that was the issue . . . But fuck. He was fucking depressed and feeling angry at this whole situation.

            He was getting fucking fat, and he didn’t know why, and he just . . . wanted this to go away.

            With his hands shaking, he pulled on a shirt, and then a sweatshirt. He picked up his phone, and called Statesman, letting him know he would need a plane to take him to England. He had tried not let his sadness seep through, but he knew it failed when their replies were soft, and like they were speaking like a child.

            Nevertheless, he picked himself up, and drove himself to Statesman’s HQ, without packing up a suitcase.

 

 

            Merlin looked up as Jack walked into his office. His eyebrows furrowed together, and his eyes travelled up and down Jack’s body. “Hey, Jack. What are you doing here?” he paused, and then asked, “Are you all right? We haven’t seen you in forever . . .”

            “I’m pregnant,” he said, bluntly. Merlin stopped, and his eyes widened in surprise. “I’m pregnant and its yours and I’m fucking depressed and I don’t know what to do to fix it and I promise I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know what to do because I was fucking nervous, but now I’m a fucking whale and I’m depressed and I’m . . .” He burst into tears once more, burying his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, _I don’t know what to do_.”

            Merlin perked up, and was instantly by Jack’s side. He took his hands, forcing them away from his face, and forcing Jack to look him in the eye. “Jack,” he started softly. Jack’s eyes darted away. Merlin let go of one of Jack’s hands, and gently turned his head towards him. He held him softly by the chin, and said softly, “Calm down. Please. Calm down . . .”

            Jack shook his head, and let out a sob. A little frustrated, Merlin gently tugged him close, and pulled him against his chest. Merlin leaned his back against his desk, and wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him tightly. Being so close to Merlin, and being forced to inhale his scent, he slowly began to calm down.

            _You’re safe. You’re safe_ , his mind was telling him, forcing him to calm himself.

            Merlin gently dragged his fingers through Jack’s hair. He murmured against the top of his head, “Start over. Please. I got a lot of info from what you said, but I’m having a slight issue processing it . . .”

            Jack nodded against his chest, and took a deep breath. He started again, “I’m pregnant. I found out a month ago I was pregnant, and I didn’t know what to do. I promise I was going to tell you, I promise . . . but I just couldn’t find it in myself. I was fucking terrified that you were going take them from me. I know that’s stupid, but I just . . . couldn’t bring myself to do it yet. Then I’ve blown up like a fucking balloon, and I had a fucking mental breakdown last night. I’m fucking depressed, I can’t . . . I’m not happy with myself. My chest hurts, I’m _lactating_ , and . . . I’m regretting going through with this,” he whispered. He buried his face against the crook of his neck.

            Merlin was rubbing gently rubbing circles against his back. He kissed the top of his head once more. “You’re depressed. It’s understandable. It happens occasionally, and it didn’t really help you were separated from me. A lot of pregnant people get it when they’re separated from their partners . . . Are you feeling better now?” he asked.

            Jack nodded, closing his eyes. He really did. Hamish’s scent was so reassuring, and he wasn’t feeling as bad as he once did.

            “See . . . it’ll get better. Not to mention that a lot of pregnant people go through body image issues, it’s perfectly all right . . .” he said, pressing their heads together. “You’re not regretting it, are you?”

            Jack shook his head. “No. I mean . . . I was. But now that my head is a little better, clearer, I’m not. I still want them, whatever they may be . . .” he muttered. He pulled himself back, sitting on his heels. He struggled a bit to do so, and he cupped his stomach. “I’m really sorry for not telling you earlier.”

            Merlin shook his head, and leaned forward. “It’s okay. I understand. I’m not your mate, you don’t need to feel obligated to tell me,” he said, “You told me now, which is important.” His eyes traveled down to Whiskey’s large, rounded stomach. “Can I . . .?”

            He nodded, and took Hamish’s hands, before putting them on his stomach. Hamish’s breath caught, and he stared hard down at Jack’s stomach, swallowing harshly. “Fucking hell . . .” he muttered. He wanted to make a comment about how big he was, and that _must_ mean there was more than one cub in there, but he didn’t want to hurt Jack. “Does this mean that you want me to be in their life?”

            Tears filled Jack’s eyes. “I _always_ wanted you to be in their life. Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

            “You’ve had a bad experience with alphas,” he pointed out gently. “I can understand if you wouldn’t want me to be there.”

            “No. I do. I do.”

            Hamish nodded, and then pulled Jack close. “You should come stay with me,” he muttered. Jack tensed at first, so he continued, “You’re struggling with depression, and separation. I’m not saying we’re going to be together, or anything like that. You’ll stay in my spare bedroom. Besides . . . it’d be good for when you go into labor. Then you’ll have someone with you when it happens.”

            Jack swallowed. “All right.”

            Merlin beamed, and buried his face in the side of Jack’s neck.

 

 

            Living with Hamish was fucking odd. It was weird, living in a home with an alpha who was going to be the father of his future child, and not being romantically involved. They had lived together for eight months, and it was fucking awkward. Jack had the constant impulse to nest, to make this place more like home, and to treat Hamish like he would have his wife when she was alive.

But he couldn’t.

            It wasn’t that Merlin would have been opposed to it, not by any means. It was just that . . . well. It would feel like Jack was trying to make a move on him, and he wasn’t going too. Hamish wasn’t in love with him, and they were only living together for their kids.

            That was it.

            Jack glanced down at Salome, who was nestled in the crook of his arm. Then he glanced to Hamish, who was gently holding Lewis. Hamish looked up, and smiled, which caused Jack’s heart to flutter.

            Jack was exhausted. The birth had been long, and strenuous. Nobody had the foresight to let Jack know that he was having twins, and therefore he had been unprepared for how long it would take. Thankfully, he pulled through, and now they had a healthy little girl and boy. Jack couldn’t have been prouder.

            Anxiously, Jack looked to Merlin. “So . . .” he began, quietly, jerking Hamish’s gaze away from Lewis. “How are we gonna do this?”

            “What do you mean?” Hamish asked, blinking in confusion.

            Jack swallowed, and jerked his gaze away. “Well . . . what are we gonna do? Are you gonna move to America? Am I going to permanently move here? Are we gonna do something like _The Parent Trap_? Take one kid, and then never speak to each other again?”

            Hamish’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry . . . _what_?” he asked, tensing up a bit. “Do you . . . do you not want to be with me?” He looked hurt, and Jack’s eyes darted away. He swallowed harshly.

            “I’m sorry. I just . . . I want to do what’s right for both of us. If it involves us not being anywhere near each other, then . . .” Jack said, eyes darting down to Salome.

            Hamish rushed forward, and sat down next to Jack on the hospital bed. “It’s not. It’s not right. I . . .” he swallowed harshly. “I can’t believe you thought that I would want us to be separated, would want _them_ to be separated.”

            Jack chewed on his lip. “No . . . but what do you suggest?”

            “I . . . well . . .” Hamish looked away. “Sorry. I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I would like to _try_ to date. I won’t force anything, especially if you don’t want it, but . . . I don’t know. I want to try. For them.” His face turned red. “I also have genuine feelings for you, so there’s that . . .” He swallowed. “Look, you don’t have too if you don’t want too. I will gladly move wherever you feel the most comfortable. If you want to move to Mexico, we can move to Mexico. I don’t care. If you want to try to date, then—”

            Frustrated by the man constantly changing what he was saying, Jack pulled Hamish down into a kiss. “Yes, you fucking idiot. Just . . . _yes_.”


End file.
